decode
by malave
Summary: Joey moves in with Slade to Blood City. A city he lacks past memories of. There he makes new friends. One being a childhood friend named Wildfire. Joey finds himself attracted to the mysterious Kyd Wyykyd. Who wants to keep his distance. A bizarre mystery soon unfolds as Joey regains his lost memories. (twilight au.)
1. trapped yet free at last

When Joey was much younger he remembered spending a total of three weeks at his father house. It was located in a small town which he didn't remember much of. Over the years Joey stopped going. His father never seeked him out despite so.

It left a bitter, sad feeling. Ever since the incident with Joey's throat while staying in this town, Joey's mom ,Adeline, made sure that Joey never returned. Joey didn't remember the incident at all. He just remember waking up at a hospital when he opened his eyes. Never to speak. Never to sing. Never to make any sound again.

Now seventeen, Joey had to welcome this town once again.

Adeline current job caused her to move a lot. It has become a reck over the years. This was Joey's junior year. He had to think about his future. Joey had the wealth of his mom. Yet he didn't want to continue her career path.

Staying at his father house was Adeline's last option. This felt like Joey's only option. After the court approval Joey could stay with Slade.

There was no turning back.

Joey stood outside his home. Well, former home. With a suitcase in hand. Guitar on his back. Adeline kissed Joey on the forehead.

"You're going to call me everyday. Okay. You can come back anytime you want."

Joey nodded. He hugged his mom before a honk was heard.

Slade car pulled over. Except it wasn't Slade that came out. It was Slade's friend Wintergreen.

Joey was still excited. He loved Wintergreen growing up. He was one of the few figures in his life that didn't treat him like a child.

W

intergreen helped him put his luggage into the back of the car.

Joey went inside the car.

There was no turning back now.

Blood City had a population of about 3,420 people. It was small. Everyone knew everyone. Joey hoped no one remembered him. He honestly would be embarrassed to be remembered as the 8 year old who would always talk about cats and his love for the little mermaid songs.

Your hair's gotten longer."

'_Thanks Dad. It's the same as when you last saw me though'_

Slade nodded. It was awkward. They never had the best conversations. Joey was more into the arts. Unlike Grant. Sometimes Joey thought if Grant were still around maybe he could have taught Joey how to communicate better with their father.

They went into the house. It was much smaller than his mom's place but the security was much more apparent. It was like Slade was trying to block out the whole world from entering into such a normal house.

Once Joey entered, iit proved to be just as he remembered. Simple decorations. No photos of family in site. Joey wondered how Slade could live like this. What was Slade job again? Joey got a different answer each time to even ask at this point.

"Your rooms on the left." Slade said. Carrying all of Joey's things.

When Joey entered the room it look exactly like he remembered. Nothing was thrown away. Nothing was touched. Even his coloring books were still on the floor.

The only thing that was missing was Grants stuff.

"That's your bed" Slade pointed at what was obviously Joey's old bet with purple sheets.

_'I know'_

"Your favorite colors still purple." It was more of a statement then a question.

_'I guess.' _Joey had no choice but to answer.

Slade nodded.

There was a sound outside. As thought a rock was thrown at the window.

A sudden wave of anger filled the room. The emotions seemed to come from Slade. Even though he kept his composure. Joey didn't like this feeling. A second stone was hit before a big "OW" and "STUPID BOY!" was heard from the outside.

Slade aura seemed to calm down.

"That's an old neighbor."

Slade and Joey went downstairs to meet the old neighbors.

There was an older man ,around Slade's age, with bright, red hair and beard. He wore flashy, purple clothes. There next to him was a boy around Joey's own age. Equally bright red hair. With purple in his color scheme similar to the older both seemed familiar.

"Sorry for my boy. We've been trying to ring your darn bell but its so whacked up that we couldn't figure it out. He decided to do the clever idea of throwing a darn rock."

"Sorry about that!" said the red haired boy.

The boy seemed to light up when he saw Joey.

"JOEY! You're back today! Remember me! We used to make mud pies together. I'm Ryan!"

Joey gave a confused look. In honesty most people on this town he doesn't remember.

"You don't!" Ryan seemed upset at that. He visibly pouted. Then his face lit up again.

"Then let's meet again! I'm Ryand'r but everyone calls me Wildfire! Honestly I prefer it! So pleased to be you." He winked at Joey.

Joey gave a thumbs up.

_'Do you know ASL?'_ Joey said. Well signed.

Wildfire jumped in excitement.

"Yes I do! I learned especially for you!"

Joey was really happy to know that he could communicate with someone outside Slade now.

The attention was brought back into the adults.

"Hello Joey. I'm your father's friend! Don't let him fool you if he says no. I came here to bring a welcome gift!"

Wildfire dad hit the pick up truck next to him.

"Your dad didn't want you to have a car. Thought it would be better than having his grumpy face drive you to school everyday!"

Joey looked at the car. It wasn't the most fanciest car. It was a pick up after all. But he didn't mind. He really liked his neighbors so far. They filled him with a warm energy.

Wildfire led Joey into the car.

"You just pull this twice and you're ready to go!" He said.

Joey smiled. It was cool having his own car. Adeline would have never trusted him having any sort of getaway.

_'Do you want me to drive us to school ?'_ Joey asked.

Wildfire frowned.

"I don't go to the same school as you, sadly. Wish I did. My sister goes to yours! So you'll have someone. She doesn't really know sign language though."

Joey frowned also.

Everything was too good to last he guessed.

The drive to school was about thirty minutes. Joey wasn't going to lie. He sucked at driving. He just didn't want to admit to his father that he barely got his license. He was on thin ice of failing. Joey felt guilty.

The freedom Joey felt from it was so worth it. Maybe he was allowed to be a little selfish.

The school was average. Nothing out of the ordinary. Getting out the car made Joey realize that just a turtleneck wasn't warm enough for the cold weather of Blood City.

A group of kids laughed at him as he got out the car. Taking notes of his pick up. Joey just shrugged at the comments before walking away.

Joey went through the halls. Trying to navigate his way. Joey took a deep breath to get his anxiety at ease.

Remembering what the people back in his old home taught him.

A flash of pink filled his vision.

"Hey I'm Kole Weathers! Your welcome guide to Blood High" The pink haired girl ,Kole,took Joey's hand and shook it.

"You're definitely going to make the front paper. You will make a perfect muse."

Joey gave a nervous, silent laugh.

"Cat got your tongue" Kole questioned.

Joey silently mouthed. 'C_an't talk.'_

Kole made an aww sound. Getting the memo. Even if she seemed like she didn't understand.

"I guess the front page is out of the question. Wouldn't want people constantly try to get a question out of you"

She was right.

Kole gave Joey the rest of the tour throughout his first few class. He took note of the names of people she talked to during the day. There was Herald, Argent and "Beast Boy". From the conversations they had it seemed like there was much more in this friends group. Like a lot more. Joey sort of missed Wildfire during it all.

Before Joey knew it, lunch hit.

He sat next to Kole. Others at the table were "Bumblebee" (her friends all had strange nicknames) and Herald once again.

"Gym absolutely is killing me!" Herald complained. Joey felt him on that. Joey struck one of his classmates across the head with a volleyball when they forced him to play.

"Stop complaining! You don't even do anything but walk around the gym for credit" Bumblebee replied.

Kole and Joey laughed. Herald grumbled at the truth.

"Oh, look who just showed up." Bumblebee toned shifted. From her usual happy sass to a apathetic tone.

Walking past ,as though in slow motion, came a group of other teens. Their appearance even more bizarre than the people Joey already met.

"Thats the blood clique. No one knows if they are just that close or something else. Act like you don't see them and I'll explain. "

Kole pointed at the girl with pointed hot pink hair, brown skin and gothic fashion.

"They call her Jinx. They're a rumor around her that she does witchcraft. That's why a lot of bad stuff happens to her enemy's."

Bumblebee took the next introduction. A girl with a buzz cut blond hair. An expensive looking,golden cross arond her neck. She seemed to hover with each step.

"That's Angel. She may have that name but don't let that fool you. She low-key knows everyone secrets. So watch out blondie. We know you aren't that innocent if she even looks at you. She's dating some girl called Raven who never shows up to class half the time."

Then suddenly Joey whole body went cold.

The next person that walk in was a boy. He had jet black hair, pale-almost grey looking skin and wore all black. Joey felt an emotion of emptiness just by looking at him.

Kole coughed.

"You don't even have a chance with him if you're thinking of that. That's Kyd Wyykyd. He thinks he's too good for anyone. Don't even look at him. You don't want to be part of that negativity."

Joey nodded. He continued lunch trying to not pay mind at his new friends negative comments towards the blood clique. He never liked when people talked badly about other people behind their back. It practically ate him alive. He felt the urge to just apologize for doing so.

Lunch soon ended. Then physics came.

Joey didn't have classes with anyone from the group he met.

He entered the classroom. The teacher ,who name he didn't catch, welcomed him. Joey vision went faint when he saw his lab partner.

It was Kyd. Who seemed to cover his nose as soon as Joey entered the room.

Joey sat next to him. Kyd covered his nose more with his hand. Kyd slid the shared textbook for Joey to look. Joey smelled himself to see if he stinked. Joey felt like he didn't. Maybe he was wrong about himself ?

The class period passed with Joey doing his work. He tried to not look at Kyd that much. Focus more on the work instead. Yet the more he didn't look at Kyd the more he noticed Kyd was staring at him through out the class period. _Just __**staring**_. Which filled Joey with the cold feeling in his chest he never felt before. It grew as time went by. Joey felt as though he was suffocating. Like an asthma attack. Kyd suddenly got up.

"Can you get out of this school? Your scent is too strong!" Kyd scowed silently towards him. Joey flinched. Not understanding at all.

_'Is it my mom vanilla coco lotion?'_ Joey found himself sighing. To which Kyd seemed to understand.

"No! Just.." The bell soon rang.

.

Kyd made his way out.

Joey tried to follow Kyd to apologize. He didn't want to make a bad impression to anyone in this school. Especially on his first day.

When Joey found him he saw Kyd arguing with one of the staff ladies in the office about changing his classes. All the classes he suggested were denied. Joey watched in a state of shock as at Kyd's desperation to any class to change to. Even taking living environment with 9th graders again. Only for Kyd to give up.

"I'll just have to _**endure**_ it " was Kyd's final remark.

He walked past Joey. Not sparing a single glance. Joey felt his world shatter. He didn't want to be on anyone's

bad side. He wanted to apologize so bad.

Yet Kyd didn't come to school the next day. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next. And so forth. And so forth.

**I don't own twilight or teen Titans. This is a silly au as a joke I talked about gaybaconprincess to. She is extremely against me writing it even though it contains two of her favorite ships. Silentfire (Jericho and Wildfire) and JeriKyd (Jericho and Kyd Wyykyd. Hope you can somewhat enjoy. I'm writing this on my phone / posting so some stuff may seem off.)**


	2. a seed is planted

Several days passed with no sign of Kyd Wykkyd. Joey began to worry about him. No one really mentioned his missing labmate. Which caused another worry in Joey. What if Kyd goes missing like his brother Grant. Another face everyone forget. Another name no one mentions. Joey sure wouldn't want to forget such a handsome face. Kyd was handsome in a rat kinda way. Joey wasn't afraid to admit his attraction towards Kyd. Especially for other men.

Joey spent years trying to hide the fact he was bisexual to his mom. Which didn't work cause as his mom said 'He was quite obvious of his crush on his _former_ best friend.' There were bullies in his old school. Though Joey knew self defense from his parents. Moving away was hard. Yet Blood City was a really accepting place.

Angel and Raven were a really big power couple in the school. People avoided them like they were going to somehow melt them by a glance. Joey talked to Raven multiple times in the past few days though. Much to his new friends warnings.

Raven was quiet girl who had somewhat of a grump to her. She really liked eating school breakfast waffles.

Joey walked out of school that day with his bookbag hurting his back. Mr. Mad Mod really liked overworking his students. He gave loads of homework. It was a global history class. Mod taught more of britain history though. A bias since he is from there.

Going towards his pick up truck, a car steer was heard. It slow motion it strurtle towards Joey.

Joey prepared himself for the impact. His life was a wild one. If coming to an end end wouldn't be bad. He may as well go with a bang.

When Joey opened his eyes again, there he was.

Kyd Wykkyd was there in front of him. Kyd stopped the car with his arm. Joey stared wide eyed. Kyd coughed.

Joey blinked a few times. Kyd was gone.

Soon people surrounded Joey. Joey was a bit stunned to respond.

"I'm sorry Man!" A school mate said. It sounded a bit like Wally West.

Joey just, even stunned, hoped Wally didn't get in trouble.

Joey fainted.

* * *

When Joey woke up again he was on the medical bed at school. Joey had found himself there once before when a volleyball hit him in the face during gym. It caused a massive nosebleed.

Slade was in the chair next to Joey. Slade practically scared the shit out of Joey. The large man seemed so out of to be at a school. Like he snuck in there.

"He's awake." A voice belonging to only Raven said. Joey turned to find Raven helping the nurse with other students. Wally West being one of them.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mea-" Wally shouted before Slade shut the curtains really fast.

Joey frowned.

"_Don't do that. It wasn't his fault."_

"If he stabbed you would that also not be his fault."

"_It was just a car accident. Totally different. Stop being dramatic please."_

"A car accident is another thing close to death. I did not bring you here to die. Know that Joey."

Joey paused.

"_Wait..I'm getting in trouble for unintentionally almost dying?"_

"HA" Wally voice was heard in a laugh.

"OW." Was followed by him.

Slade face seemed really angry.

Joey had to change the topic before this went way out of hand. He hated arguments. He especially did not want to upset his own father.

"_School is over. Can we go home?"_

Which Slade agreed to. Slade told Joey to wait outside while he settles with "paper work inside." Joey practically begged Slade that it be actual paperwork. Not talking to Wally. Last thing he needed was the coolest guy ever, Wally West, to be afraid of his dad.

* * *

Joey waited outside. He noticed in the corner of his eye a mop of black hair. It was Kyd Wykkyd.

Joey made his way towards the guy. Kyd seemed to be in a really serious conversation with an older figure. The conversation seemed to come to an end once Joey was in ear site.

"_Thank you for saving me."_ Joey signed.

Kyd tensed.

"What do you mean? The car stopped itself."

"You stopped it with your arm. Then just disappeared."

"You are hallucinating. I wasn't there. You can ask the others too." Kyd pitched raised while speaking. He was lying. Likes a liar.

Joey shook his head. This seriously was not happening. He saw Kyd. Even if it was for a couple of seconds. Kyd was there. Very real.

Sensing Kyd tension. Joey decided to drop the conversation.

"_You haven't been coming to school. Sorry if I'm the reason. I even stopped wearing the lotion I wore that day."_

Kyd rolled his eyes. Like that was the stupidest thing he ever heard. Though it technically wasn't a complete eye roll since he seemed to catch himself doing it. Then stop mid way. It kinda looked like he was having a mini seizure.

"I have been going to school. Just not in the class we share together." Kyd admitted.

Joey nodded. That _totally_ was so much better.

"I just said something stupid didn't I?"

Joey nodded once more.

"Okay! Sorry. There you're happy now. I'll go to class. I'm fucking failing it so I better go before i get in trouble. I'm not that stupid I swear."

Joey kinda just shrugged.

"_Please don't overwork yourself. Whether you want to come or not isn't something I can control. Though I would like to see you more often. You are fun to talk to.."_ Joey tried to be careful of what he signed. Not wanting Kyd to possibly anger Kyd.

"My caretaker is coming back soon. I probably should be heading out now." Kyd walked off.

Joey blocked his way. He took a pen from his book bag.

Then Kyd hand. Who seemed to not protest that much. His hands were really cold.

Joey wrote his phone number on Kyd hand.

"_This is my number if you ever want to talk or something. Even if it's just for lab class work. Been kinda covering for you this entire time!"_

This time Kyd actually rolled his eyes.

"You know you could have just wrote it on paper. Like what if it scrubs off or if I don't even call."

Kyd was joking. Kyd sense of humor wasn't the best.

Joey smiled. Slade was seen coming out the other room. He had papers in his hand. Thank Goodness.

Joey went home with a smile on his face.

**This wasn't something I planned to continue but had a sudden burst of inspiration. I put way to much thought into this au to begin with. I haven't read the first chapter in months.**


	3. when in rome : and guts and gore

**_(I tried to write a more lighthearted chapter. So kinda filler with semi plot stuff. Since I didn't watch the first full movie of twilight for no reason. Warning some mention of gore. But is is light and not in detail.)_**

* * *

Friday came to a close quickly. Saturday seemed to stay a bit too long. Sunday hours seemed to currently drag. Slade grounded Joey basically.

Joey spent most of his time painting, playing guitar purposely loud, and about everything.

Joey even started stomping his feet at one point. Just for an entertaining reaction. Wintergreen followed by yelling **"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"** Joey couldn't help but smirk at that.

His time soon began to become boring once more. Joey considered taking his Little Mermaid posters down. He didn't have the heart to do so. Deep down Joey still loved the movie. Maybe he should re watch it. That would be fun.

Joey picked up his brush. He dabbed green acrylic paint onto it. Joey felt less like Ariel and more like Rapunzel. He even had to blond hair. It was starting to reach his shoulders.

_**BOOOMMM!**_

The sound shook the whole house. The lights flickered off and on. Joey, spooked, left his bedroom. He went down to check the source of the sound. Slade had left with Wintergreen twenty minutes ago. They had advised Joey to take good care of the house while they were gone for the next few hours. Did they come back? Or was someone trying to break into the house?

The doorbell rang a couple of times. Joey looked through the peephole. Wildfire was the intruder. He was bouncing up and down his feet. His right hand was covered in smoke dust. Joey opened the door.

Wildfire practically tackled Joey into a hug. Joey hugged back

"I can't believe your dad has you locked in here!" Wildfire said.

_'Why are you here? I mean how? How did you pass the security?'_

Wildfire snorted. He rubbed the smoke on his right hand onto his pants.

"Your dad wouldn't let me in. Tried two days to guess the password. It wasn't even Joey! So I kinda just.." Wildfire made a smashing motion with his fist. The lights flickered. No he did not just smash the security devices.

"Probably wasn't the best idea. Anyway I got a BIG surprise for you!" Wildfire warm hands grabbed Joeys and guided him outside. Which was against his punishment.

They went to his pick up car. Wildfire presented.

_'Yeah...my...car..'_

Wildfire looked at Joey. Then the car. Then at Joey. Back to the car. Until he understood Joey's reaction. His face burned red in obvious embarrassment.

" N-No! I'm not showing you your car. It's where I'm taking you with it. I'm just saying i'm driving."

_'Are you implying I can't drive?'_

"No! I love your driving. Screw what the driving teacher said! Fun is where the thrill is at. So hop on!"

Which they did! Wildfire took the driver's seat. Joey the front passenger. Then took off. Wildfire had to stop one fourth of the way since a cop passed by. They forgot to put on their seat belts. Also Wildfire technically didn't have a driver's license. He was really good at driving so the fact he didn't have one was strange. The boys basically didn't want to get in trouble with the cops.

It soon picked up again soon. They talked about everything and nothing. Wildfire was just a ball of energy. Maybe Joey should introduce him to Beast Boy one day. If Starfire hadn't already.

They caught up to the past few years.

Apparently Wildfire goes to high school forty minutes away from his place. Only recently coming back to Blood City like Joey. He was living with his aunt before moving back home. Mr. Anders was buttload rich. Blackfire (a nickname of his other sister) basically split his room in half. Since Blackfire room was getting expanded. Blackfire basically made Wildfire's room hers for the time being. Wildfire life was full of surprises.

Joey still remembered Wildfire as the kid who was dared to eat a work. Did it because he always wanted to anyway. Strangely, Wildfire didn't mind bringing back the cringy memory. Surprised that Joey remembered much of Blood City before he left.

"I was worried they erased everything!"

_'What do you mean erase-'_

"WERE HERE!"

Wildfire honked the horn a few times in excitement. Earning a few curse words from a bystander. They parked. Then got out the car. What was noticeable was that this was a movie theater. The exact movie theater The Little Mermaid was replaying at. This was kinda funny.

_'Honestly I thought you were taking me to the park or something. Since we had a bunch of snacks in the back. Like a picnic.' _Joey admitted.

"We could it you want! Well...no. What if your dad finds us? He'd kill me. I would fight. I don't want to die. Anyway getting out of track. I just thought it would be funny to watch in old time sakes. Were just sneaking snacks in. Can't afford to waste anymore money. Sorry Joey."

They went inside the movie theater. With gigantic coats on. Snacks underneath. They looked like fucking marshmallows.

They safely made it past the front entrance. Then waited inside until the movie started. The employees seemed to see right through their plans. Not getting paid enough to actually care. Joey and Wildfire low-key looked like roblox characters. More specifically the Kanye West square shoulders meme. Wildfire didn't understand the meme. Though he did find the photo funny.

They sat down once the movie was about to start. They opened their coats to countless of snacks. Joey really enjoyed the movie. Wildfire was really loud though. He didn't mean bad so he tried his best to keep quiet. He was just a vivid reactor. They exited the movie in joy.

Wildfire compared Slade to King Titus. Joey was Ariel.

_'Then who would be my Prince Eric?' _Joey said.

"I would love to say me because Slade is always on how the outside world is bad. That i'm a bad influence. Yet in my opinion it would be your car."

They made their way to the car and started it.

Joey laughed.

"He makes you stay away from it, he doesn't like that it can take you outside. He doesn't appreciate this beautiful piece of red metal."

Night soon took over the sky. Wildfire natural joy seemed to subdue. He was driving way more carefully. Looking at every corner.

_'Are you okay?'_ Joey asked.

Wildfire scratched his nose.

"Just that dad has been telling me that people have been going missing at night. May have me a little spooked. You'd think i'd be a rebel. But honestly I like the sun better than the dark."

That would explain his unnatural orange skin if it were a tan from constant sun. It was an odd thought that never crossed Joey's head until now.

Wildfire wasn't lying. Late at night, people have been going missing. Those who have been recovered had their necks ripped apart. Guts spilled. Gashes. Not a pretty sight. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go outside with Wildfire.

Joey decided to put on the radio.

_'Call Me Maybe.'_ by Carly Rae Jepsen started to play. A classic. She's a pop icon.

The song made him think of the fact Kyd hasn't texted him once since he wrote his number.

_'Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe!'_

Carly Rae Jepsen has such a beautiful way with words.

The ride back home was with them distracting their minds by jamming to random pop songs.

When they arrived to the Wilson household, the lights in the living room was on.

….Slade was home. Just their luck. The security systems seemed to still be broken. Maybe the luck was back on their side.

_'What are we going to do? I'm definitely going to be grounded for ever.'_ Joey wanted to scream.

"I'm going to be dead."

_**'Unless' **_they explained at the same time.

Wildfire silently parked the car. Then they scurried along to the backyard.

There they found themselves climbing up a tree into Joey's room. They managed to do so with only a couple of fails. One being Joey landing upside down. Wildfire seemed to be good at not falling down.

They entered Joey's room in a big BAM. Attracting attention from downstairs.

Both boys began to panic.

Not thinking clearly Joey pushed Wildfire into his closet. There was plenty of space to hide there if someone entered.

Joey just had to act natural. He threw some stuff on his bed. Like he's been in bed for a while. Then sat down.

Slade soon entered the room. Slamming the door open.

"Where have you been?" Slade words, clear, strong, angry.

_'I have been here the whole time.'_ Joey lied. He tried to smile.

"Is Wildfire here?"

Slade knew he was lying. Fuck.

"**_nO_**" Wildfire voice cracked from being the closet door. Joey face palmed.

Slade did not hesitate to open the door. Joey tried to stop Slade by holding his legs. Slade took Joey by the back of the collar. Putting him to the corner of the room. Slade opened the closet door. To Wildfire who was still standing there since he didn't take the opportunity to run off. Slade took Wildfire by the collar. Placing him in frontWildfire bedroom door.

"I could fling you out the window you came from if it wasn't for the law or Joey's mindset." Slade started.

_'Now you care about my mindset.'_ Joey said. Which was ignored.

"Listen, sir, I was just trying to see-"

"Silence." Slade said in a calm voice.

Wildfire made a saluting motion.

"Sir. I won't do it again!" Wildfire lied.

Slade silenced him again. This time with a stare.

"I am quite impressed you made it passed my security. Even your father hasn't been this successful. What hidden hacking skills you have."

"...yeah...hacking…" Wildfire said.

"So the impressive action blinds my rage less. Yet, you will not be allowed back into this house until things are resolved."

_'Dad don't' do that' _Joey protested.

Joey was allowed to escort Wildfire down the stairs. It was really awkward. Wildfire apologize several times. Joey probably more. As Wildfire was about to leave he stopped.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something."

_'What?' _

Wildfire stopped to think what exactly it was.

"Ah! It's about Kyd getting your number."

_'I never mentioned that to you.'_

"You didn't but my dad told me to say something about it to you. Dad is helping to stop my sister from considering having my room instead. So sorry Joey. Dad said….

_**The crop circles will be watching you…"**_

Before Joey could question what that meant, Joey felt himself out of character close the door in front of Wildfire face.

Joey made himself to the living room to deal with Slade. If whatever crop circles are watching him, he prays it will help him in this moment.

_'In my defense. He was really polite.'_


	4. calm before the storm : the stem

**AUTHORS NOTE : (the title is called the calm before the storm for a reason)**

* * *

Despite being so rich, Wildfire lacked not only a driver's license but also a phone. Wildfires primary source of call was the house phone that was horded by Blackfire. It was strange but Joey never asked. Joey had yet to ask Starfire for her number. So the question of "_**the crop circles are watching you"**_ was something that pondered Joeys mind. Joey tried his best to leave it in the past.

Joey thought Wildfire was just joking at first. Maybe Joey did mention the Kyd thing off hand during their brief call on Friday. During phone calls, Wildfire would be in speaker. While Wintergreen translated what Joey said. Joey refused to get Slade. Another reason it was rare to chat outside of in person He didnt want to insult Wildfire if he was serious. That is why Joey didn't ask Starfire. Joey had a bad habit of not asking questions. Joey spent school trying to ignore it. Kyd had came back to class as promised. This time Kyd wore medical masks. An excuse note saying he was sick. Kyd participated in classwork. Answering questions. Kyd wasn't the best when it came to learning. Often getting questions wrong. Well, more than often. Kyd was trying to act too natural. Joey could sense that Kyd was somewhat happy that he was doing normal stuff. Joey always had a strange emphatic senses. He was really good at guessing people emotions. Raven had pointed it out in the past.

Joey noticed Kyd eyes were a shade of red. When asked about it, Kyd claimed a deadly case pink eye. Also maybe a symptom of his current unknown sickness. Kyd also answered why he didn't call Joey. Kyd phone was broken. Kyd dropped it down two stairs. Then out a window. Joey didn't question. Joey's phone had been through WAY worse than that.

Life was normal for the most part.

Yet the crop circles thing was getting Joey paranoid. He decided to ask Starfire during English class on Thursday. The teacher usually allowed fifteen minutes of free time before classwork started

Joey told Starfire what happened on Sunday. Which she already knew about. Starfire gave Joey an apology that her brother send. Joey send a _**last**_ one back.

"Crops circles. I am truly unsure what he could have meant by that. There are a few on the outskirts of town. You do live near quite a big one."

'_That's welcoming. What does it have to do with giving Kyd my number?'_

"You gave Kyd your WHAT?" Beast Boy had finally joined the conversation. Beast Boy was desperately trying to catch up to the homework. Joey let him copy his homework. Just this once. Next time he would help Beast Boy instead. Joey needed this time to talk about the subject in hand.

'_I thought it would be a good way to make a new friend.'_

"Rumors have it that the Wykkyd family are like demons." Beast Boy said. Beast Boy put two fingers up. The appearance of horns on his green hair.

"Do not call Joey's new friend a demon." Starfire huffed.

Beast boy let out a groan. Today was just not Beast Boy's day.

'_What do you mean demon?'_

"Well his dad works as a mortician. So people just call them vampires. Doesn't help that they have been exploding the guts of the recent attack victims in their fire." Beast Boy said.

Joey silently hummed. That definitely was an odd thought. Joey thought of Kyd's red eyes. Kyd having to get away from others because of their smell. Also using a medical mask since he was "sick". Kyd being a vampire was honestly not off of a shot. Funny at most.

It would make a really bad conversation starter though._ "Hey! People avoid you because your dad job which you can't control. Haha. Also my friend's dad doesn't want me hanging with you because of some unknown reasons. Something about crop circles!_ Not the best way to continue a friendship.

Class soon started. Rest of the classes went by. Lunch was filled with jokes.

* * *

Joey spends Physics thinking about the rumors of Kyd while being _next _to Kyd.

'_What do you think blood tastes like?'_

"Blood, what? Probably like cooper since everyone has tasted their own at one point." Kyd replied.

'_No. Like others. Flesh'_ Joey continued.

"How the hell would I know? I don't go around asking to taste people like its a full course meal."

They laughed. It was a stupid question. It was worth a try though.

* * *

After taking a shower, putting a pair of pajama pants and white shirt. Joey heard a notification go off on phone. He picked it up.

It's an unknown number but the message read:

**(People say it tastes the same. Just metal.)**

Joey already knows who it is. He texts back.

_(thats not the best way to start a conversation. what if I erase your number?)_

_**(My phone got fixed just now. Didn't know how to start a conversation. Angel and Jinx gave me the idea to start that way.)**_

_(Having to ask your friends how to text me. I feel quite honored)_

_**:)**_

_( ? )_

_**(I'm just sending a laughing emoji or will you prefer the simple asjdiasohriaoshofdi hwfhw)**_

_(DSFJOSIFJOSEJFEWIJIOS)_

Joey smiled. He continues to text Kyd for the next hour. Talking to Kyd felt oddly fitting. Kyd already knew some stuff about him that Joey never mentioned. Yet it was not creepy because Joey somehow knew stuff about Kyd. Joey swears he never knew these things. Since it was never brought up in a conversation before.

Kyd really likes old movies. Has a pet cat (Joey is quite jealous since Slade would never let Joey have one.) Drinks grape juice out of a fancy wine glass. Even a small scar in the back of Kyds ear from his cat.

They don't really question it.

Joey decides to be a bit brave.

_(Do you know anything about the crop circles around Blood City.)_

Kyd seems to type for a bit.

**(Just that people think aliens made them. Not that interesting though. They probably are right.)**

_(you striked me as the type who would say that it's not an alien.)_

**_I've seen quite a lot of strange stuff for it to not be an Alien_.**

_(What strange stuff. ;O)_

_**(I guess like dead bodies. Father is a mortician remember. I swear they move sometimes!)**_

_(There has been a lot of attacks lately. The news don't know what it was. What do you think?)_

_**(I'm not sure. It can be you since you asked what flesh taste like :))**_

_(Hahaha wise guy)_

Joey laughs silently. He was getting tired.

He texts Kyd goodnight

Joey falls asleep.


	5. vampires, aliens, and wizards? OH MY!

Joey decided to stop his habit of not asking questions. There was nothing that exactly triggered this. He could have lived his life not doing so. Life was finally starting to settle down to rare normality.

The thing is..when you start asking questions you have to start with what to ask? Who to ask?

After much thinking Joey decided to start with the origin. How did he lose his voice?

Joey remembered one night going to sleep. Then waking up in a hospital. The memories of the town slowly started to fade away to even remember anything. Yet he still had nightmares every once in a while of shadows. Then his throat is hurting.

Joey had personally tried asking his mother, Adeline, in the past.

Adeline claimed she didn't know. She still blamed Slade while claiming no knowledge. Why was she angry enough to stab him in the eye? Especially in front of Joey and Grant in blind rage. It's not a memory Joey is fond. Though she did apologize to Grant and Joey for weeks afterwards. Joey even got a new guitar. A hamster too. Mr. Fluffkins rest in peace up in furry heaven.

Slade probably would answer but Joey and him were still on bad terms after sneaking out.

Joey had grown a bit stubborn since moving to Blood City. Much to his own dislike.

Wintergreen was the perfect option!

They have grown pretty close these past two months. Wintergreen had always made Joey a bit curious. He had several scars on his face. Stayed by Slade side for years. At some point, Joey was asked if Wintergreen was his other dad. Joey denied. Since it wasn't true. It was a funny mistake. At most Wintergreen felt like the cool uncle.

Slade was out for the day.

Wintergreen was currently in the living room watching_ Riverdale_. Wintergreen liked watching really bad TV shows. Whether it was ironic or not was a mystery.

Joey stood in front of the television. A sign of assertiveness. Yes! This will get his attention.

Wintergreen did a double take.

"Something wrong Joseph? I'm in the middle of something important."

_'Wow..'_

"Excuse me?" Wintergreen answered.

_'Sorry. I mean!' _Joey corrected his mistake. The _'wow'_ came out a bit rudely.

_'How did I get this scar?'_ Joey bit the bullet.

Joey points to his scar. He usually covers it. It was ugly, big, **_permanent_**. Home was somewhere he didn't have to worry about it.

Wintergreen face is a bit annoyed.

"You were kidnapped by vampires because of your dad work habits. Now let me see the masterpiece that is Riverdale. There is a special."

Joey kind of just sat there for the rest of the _Riverdale_ episode. He laughed at the lame jokes with Wintergreen.

Joey wanted to think Wintergreen was messing with him. To get Joey to shut up. He had once convinced Joey that Slade was a ballet instructor. Slade was too embarrassed to admit his passion. It was proved to be false. Which Joey was disappointing that it wasn't true. It was something to bond over.

Yet, everything seemed to fall into place. Kyd's behavior. Wildfire mention of his happiness that _'everything wasn't erased from Joeys mind.'_

Were aliens real too? There were mentions of crop circles in Blood City.

Joey excused himself. The thoughts were clouding his mind too much. He couldn't focus on the episode.

Joey went to his room and closed to door. Then pulled out his laptop. He turned it on. Joey went on google. Then pressed the right buttons to summon intendgo mode. This was a ninjas deed.

Joey looked up...vampires!

The information was clearing his mind. They answered questions.

Strange colored eyes (Kyd's red eyes.)

Pale skin (Kyds was more of a sickly olive green.)

Heightened senses. (Kyd's reaction to Joey's scent.)

Strength (The car incident)

Flu like symptoms

Could Kyd...be a vampire?

This would have been seen as a silly thought any other day? Yet it was nearly three in the morning by the end of the research. Joey had started to ignore actual logic.

He wanted to text someone. Looking at his contacts, no one seemed to click. Until Joey saw one name. Yes! The perfect candidate.

* * *

Herald did not expect a 5'7 boy to grab his own 6'2 height by the collar. Then chuck him into a single user bathroom.

Joey locked the door behind him. Herald was started to get a bit nervous.

"Listen Joe. If I'm thinking about what you are thinking then this is not the proper way to go about it. I don't want to taint our friendship an-"

Joey face went bright red. He understood what Herald was thinking of. That was the wrong idea.

Joey mouthed the word _NO_ over and over again

Herald tilted his head and smirked.

"You are a strange fellow. Then what Joe?"

Joey shot a serious look. Herald sweated. This was an awkward way to go about this conversation.

"_Vampires...are real."_

Joey shut his eyes. He expected Herald to laugh at his face. Yet, Herald didn't. Instead Herald fingers seemed to play invisible notes in the air.

_'Well…"_

Herald seemed lost in thought.

"I want to argue against it but can't. This town is weird. Beyond weird. Just-"

Herald opened his bookbag. He took out a mini silver stick. Then broke it. A glow lit up and a silver trumpet took the sticks. Joey flew back in shock. That was a bit unexpected.

"I never wanted to tell anyone about this. I'm not a vampire stop giving me that look."

Joey stopped the look and gave him another one.

"Or a wizard."

Joey still was confused of course.

"This trumpet is something i found recently. Ever since I put my hands on it my life has been a bit hellish. I've been seeing shadows. Four red eyes in my dreams." Herald shuttered.

"Yet I can't return it because it does something so enchanting. Step aside."

Joey stepped aside.

Herald blew a beautiful tune into the trumpet. A light shot out of it. Revealing a portal.

Herald offered a hand. Joey bravely took it.

They entered what appeared to be Herald's room. A boxing bag in the corner. Multiple instruments. Music sheets laying around. Extremely neat room. The only thing off were the barbie dolls laying around.

"That's my sisters ,Melvin, stuff. She likes to play with dolls with me. I live in a foster family."

Joey nodded. He never knew that.

_'That thing is magic_'' Joey said in awe.

Herald smiled. He gazed at the trumpet with such interest.

"You see why I don't want to leave it. Why I believe the vampires. Joey. The most enchanting thing is that you are dating a vampire and alien at the same time."

Joey shook his head.

"_Sorry but I'm not dating anyone. I never said anything about Wildfire being an alien_"

Herald apologized for his assumptions.

"Ryan always striked me as unusual. Not in a rude way. Saw him a few times at work. The vampire thing just clicked notes in my mind."

Joey wasn't going to deny it. If Kyd may be a vampire. Wildfire might as well be an alien. Next thing you know. Jinx is a witch and Angel is an actual angel. Well...that didn't seem far off.

'_Thank you for trusting me.'_ Joey wanted to cry tears of joy. This truly was a bonding moment for their friendship.

Joey hugged Herald. Who hugged back.

"Just happy to finally talk about this to someone."

_"I gave some secrets too. Don't know where to begin."_

"Take your time Joe. How about another time. We are late for gym."

Both teleported back to school. They were late for the fitness exam. They had to do push ups. Which wasn't bad since push ups were easy for Joey.

Joey went to lunch afterwards.

He sat down at his usual seat.

"There are rumors you and Herald were seen locked in a bathroom together and late for gym." The table conversation began.

Rumors were the worst. The two friends would not hear the end of it now.

* * *

**It's been months since I've updated! Anyway here's the next chapter! Please leave a review of you can! Would love to hear thoughts.**


	6. Blood Wykkyd

The thought of approaching Kyd about the vampire situation was frightening. It ended up being much easier Joey expected.

Joey had thought millions of ways to go about it. He could have done it the way he went about Herald. Yet, Herald reaction was just pure luck. Herald was a naturally chill guy. Joey should have still gone a different way to have asked him. Joey apologized for it. Kyd on the other hand would probably freak the fuck out. Joey would just have to ask him calmly.

That did not go as planned.

Kyd was actually the one who approached Joey. Which was a first in their strange friendship so far.

Kyd wore his usual attire. A black batman tee shirt. The only change was that he seemed to have brushed his hair. It was no longer as messy as he had the other day. Kyd seemed like a new man. Though his rat personality was much the same.

_'What's the occasion?'_ Joey couldn't help but ask

"New Year, New me." Kyd replied. Except it wasn't new year yet. It was still the middle of November. Three months had passed since Joey came to Blood City. WOW!

Kyd stopped walking. Then faced Joey.

"Do you want to go to my house tomorrow? My dad wants to meet you."

Joey wasn't going to lie to himself. He didn't care about the rumors of Kyd and his dad. They were just as silly as the rumors of himself. Of mostly anyone in this school.

"He's surprised I have other friends outside of Raven, Jinx, and Angel. Especially ones that aren't girls. He can be quite….specific with his words."

Joey didn't need a reason to disagree in the first place.

Joey nodded, happily.

"You can bring a friend..not Wildfire" Kyd admitted. He almost hissed the name.

Joey tilted his head in confusion. Wildfire was a blast to be around. Wildfire may have random bursts of impulsivity. Always moving but he didn't see was Kyd hissed the name. Joey did want to go to Kyd's house though.

"_Why_?" Joey asked.

"We aren't in good terms at the moment. Also our parents can't stand each other for some reason."

Joey didn't like the fact his friends were at bad terms. .

Kyd seemed to catch onto his own words. He cursed under his breath.

"I can explain at home. Don't want to open up in front of all these _humans_."

_'In front of all these humans?'_ Joey questioned. That was a strange quote.

"Oh right! We got to keep the act up! Thanks for remembering, Joey ." Kyd gave a wink like two people casually keeping a secret. Kyd ended up blinking both eyes separately.

Then Kyd walked away.

Okay...Kyd was definatly a vampire.

* * *

The Wykkyd residence was a mansion. They had to ask security to even go inside.

Joey took a good view of the mansion. It was mainly white with basic fancy rich furniture.

"Sorry, my dad does the decor. I would have made it all black." Kyd mused.

_'That's fine.'_ Joey smiled.

_'It's because your a vampire.' _Joey added in his head.

_"_Do you want to hang out in my room or the living room?" Kyd asked.

_'Anywhere would be fine.'_

"Then my room it is."

He led Joey down several halls. Joey took note that Kyd's home lacked photos of any sort of family. Just like his own. They went inside the bedroom.

_K_yd room was cold. Kyd seemed to have seen Joey shiver. He closed the windows. Turned on a heater in the corner of his room. Bless his soul.

Kyd room was small compared to the rest of the mansion. The was a black scheme with band posters.

There was a lock in the closet though.

Joey sat on the bed while Kyd was on the computer seat.

They talked for a bit. Then I played video games. Joey didn't understand half of what was going on in the game. Something about keys and disney characters. It wasn't the first in the series obviously. It was still enjoyable seeing them both fail to defeat the boss. Joey and Kyd sucked at video games. Beyond sucked. Out right horrible. Joey would have rather played fortnight or minecraft like he does at home.

Joey heard a buzzer.

"That's my dad. The house does that when guests come in." Kyd said as he got up. He told Joey to follow.

They went downstairs. Joey sat on one of the white coaches. A tall man walked into the room. What was it with Blood City and tall people?

He was a skinny man with pale skin and white hair. A bit old. He didn't look like Kyd at all

_"_Hey, Kyd.' Said his deep voice. His voice was calculated. The man smelled a bit like smoke. Possibly because he did work as a mortician.

"Joey's here." Kyd said nervously.

"So he really is real!" the man said happily.

The man stopped in front Joey. Joey stood to greet him.

"Hello. I'm Blood Wyykyd." Blood smiled. Blood was a weird name but Joey didnt press. Blood sniffed a bit. The smile fell from his face.

"You didn't tell me he was an Empath. You know how I feel about those." Blood spat. Then walked away to a different room.

Kyd went silent for a bit. As though waiting for his dad to add anymore input to her statement.

"Sorry about him. We never had good experiences with empaths."

_'A what?! Why are you calling me that?'_ Joey questioned.

He knew what empaths were. Just people aware of others emotions. Understanding others emotions were something he was good at. Others should be too. He never considered it to a paranormal level.

Kyd scratched his nose. A similar trait to Wildstar.

"You do know you are one. Emphath blood type is also annoying to vampires so-"

"_YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!?"_

'WAIT YOU DIDN'T KNOW? OH GODS!'

Joey knew they would have to have this conversation eventually. He rehearsed it with Herald twice before. Herald laughed in his face both times. He never expected it to go like this. Kyd shushed him.

"Let's not tell my dad you didn't know. Come, let's have dinner."

_'My dad would kill me if you drink my blood and then I die.'_ Joey shuddered.

Kyd didn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

The dinner table proved to be awkward. Blood treated Joey like he never actually insulted him earlier. The maid made sandwiches for them. Blood smiled when Kyd insisted on helping . It was not a smile of laughter though. Joey knew that smile from his own mom and even dad to an extent. It was more of a "you shouldn't have said that. We'll talk about it later."

Blood and Kyd simply carried on a conversation with Joey. Joey tried his best to listen. He felt as though his heart was about to explode. His heart beat was a bit too fast. His hands were sweaty and heat rised. Joey did not want to be dramatic but he was panicking.

Blood smiled at him. It was like..he could read his thoughts. Waiting for him to react. A reason to throw him out.

It was suprising to have actual sandwiches. Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato. Joey had expected something more bloody...at least red…

_Please tell me there isn't any blood in this._'

"We don't drink blood like that. If you are wondering. We can live without it." Kyd defended himself.

_'Wait vampires don't drink blood. My research gone to waste.'_

"It's more for strength. Research I see..."

_'I did a lot when I thought you were a vampire. You are."_ Joey signed. He dared take a bite out of his sandwich. It was tasty but made his mouth a bit dry. He drank some apple juice.

"That's intresting." Blood said.

"Kyd and younger vampires can be considered vegans. Trying to blend into society. No blood for them." He took a sip of red liquid from a fancy wine glass. It stained his lips red.

"Were adapting like the aliens and fairies."

Blood hummed at Kyd's reply.

It was funny. Seeing Kyd at his own home brought a new light to Kyd as a whole. Before he seemed stuck up. A bit of a douche bag. Well, beyond one. Seeing him talk to his dad. Talk to Joey in general. Kyd Wykkyd was just a regular teen who was bad at words. Well a regular rich vampire. There was a thing about Blood and Anders having a fued. Along with Kyd not wanting to talk to Wildfire.. Oh. Don't forget Herald trumpet. Joey appreantly was attacked once by vampires. Joey brain was over heating with information.

Kyd seemed to catch his growing discomfort. They called it a night. Blood wished him goodbye with another calculated smile and words.

"It would be best to try to mask the smell from others. Don't want to be attacked by vampires." He laughed at her own joke. Which sunk a bit too deep.

"Good dreams. Don't let the nightmares upset you tonight." Blood said before Joey headed out.

It was about forty minutes to get home. Joey got lost but luckily got home in time to dream.


	7. gone with the worms

"What do you think worms tastes like" Ryan asked.

Ryan had wild, red hair that Joey often compared to fire. His eyes were a strange green and his skin is unusually orange. Yet it doesn't seem strange to Joey anymore. Since Ryan was his new best friend. Ever since he gave Joey a rubber eraser of course. You shouldn't judge friends. That would probably change if Ryan actually ate a worm.

Joey is eight. Ryan is also eight. They are at the park without their parents. Of course, it wasn't with permission. Slade and Mr. Ander were probably worrying their butts off. It was raining, a perfect day for mud pies.

"You're gross!" Joey says as he sticks his tongue out to mock.'

Ryan frowns.

"You're totally daring me to eat it!" his best friend smiles.

"No I'm n-"

It's too late. Ryan hands deep in the dirty mud. He pulls out a worm. Ryan totally eats it.

"EWWW! Don't touch me or my stuff ever again." Joey runs off.

"But it's chewy. Try it! Sorry!" Ryan chases him.

They are kids not caring about what they are actually saying or doing. No brains needed at all.

It gets really dark when it's decided to go home. Before they actually make it out the park, the boys encounter a girl. She has brown skin with small blotches of grey. With strange pink hair. She seems to be around their age but she is much taller.

"You know this is our territory." She pouts. Arms crossed.

"This is everyone terri!" Ryan counters.

The pink hair girl just smirks.

"Well. I spit on the ground so it has my germs. My terri now!"

Ryan and the pink haired girl would have probably been good friends with their gross habits. If not for the situation at hand.

"I can claim this area you know! It can be ours. If you give me five minutes and if I think hard an-"

"Of course you have to think hard no brains!"

Ryan face turns red in embarrassment. Joey is also angered at the insults of his best friend but fighting wouldn't get them home any faster. Joey was more scared of what Slade would do if both boys came back bloodied and bruised. The pink hair girl seemed like she can take on three of them each with just her scary presence.

"We're just going home." Joey managed to put a word in.

"You better leave. I'm gonna look for my friend." She turns on her heels and skips away.

"What's your stupid friend name?" Ryan shouts.

"For we can help find him." Joey adds quickly.

The girl stops.

"His name is Kyd Wykkyd and he's a total loser like you guys."

* * *

Joey was late to school. It was the first time he ever woke up late since moving in. He wants to blame it on something but it's his own fault. He came home late from Kyd Wykkyd house last night. Then proceeded to watch T.V until about 2 am. Also that strange dream in top of it all.

Joey tried to retain information from the dream as soon as he woke up. It didn't seem to be slipping away like dreams usually do. Instead it stayed distant like a memory. Something you look back on and go "..remember when time this happened and this and that."

Joey starts to consider the possibility that it could have been a repressed memory by the time he's almost out the door.

Wintergreen does a double take when he sees Joey. Joey gives his an awkward '_Good Morning' _wave. Then puts a finger to his lips. _Shhhh_

Meaning to please not tell Slade that Joey was two hours late to school. Wintergreen seemed to understand. He gave a thumbs up. Joey loved Wintergreen.

* * *

Herald seemed to catch onto Joey's growing frustrations. Math was not a tricky subject for say. Adeline's government job at Searchers Inc. made her entitled to teach him anything Mathematical. Including Science and Computers. Joey pondered on the fact he really needed to call his mom since it's been about two weeks. Joey was having a vivid daydream of Adeline teaching him the meaning of Pi in class.

Herald snapped his fingers in Joey face which shot him awake for about five minutes. Just when the teacher was about to break them off into groups of two. Herald of course was paired with Joey as usual. Herald knew sign language while the teacher, Ms Mae Eye didn't. Mae Eye was a sweet old lady but you can tell she was the opposite on the inside. She often made offensive comments. Then added something sweet at the end to make you forget. Even a piece of candy. Some of her comments towards Joey muteness could be considered ableist he guessed.

Joey felt his eye shut.

"Maybe I should write doofus on your forehead." Herald said. Grabbing a black Crayola marker from his book bag.

That snapped Joey up right away. Herald was most likely not joking. He has done the same to Beast Boy before last year. Apparently Beast Boy didn't realize for the entire day. Only until he got home and glanced at the mirror.

'_Please don't.' _Joey pleaded.

Herald put the marker away.

"I mean this class really is boring but at least we get some snacks. The cupcakes she brought made me tired but not as tired as you."

"_It's not the cupcakes.'_ Joey signed. Then rubbed his temples.

Herald looked at him. Then moved his head around. It took Joey a few seconds to realize that Herald was asking him to elaborate.

'_I had a dream.' _

"Oh...dreams they usually are pleasant." Herald voice seemed uncomfortable with the topic.

Herald himself was currently being plagued by demotic dreams. There Joey was complaining about a simple one. Joey laughed silently to himself.

'_I think it was a repressed memory. I think some of my memories of this town are coming back.' _

Joey described his dream to the Herald. Him and a boy who looked like Wildfire encountering a pink haired girl who was looking for her friend named Kyd Wykkyd.

They took a moment to let that sink in.

"I'm not sure what that means but the closest to a pink hair girl Kyd has would be Jinx."

'_I never really talked to her before.' _

"You're friends with _**THE**_ Kyd Wykkyd and you never talked to his friends before."'

Joey felt his face burn in embarrassment.

'I've talked to Raven" Joey defended himself.

"Everyone has talked to Raven at least once."

Joey kicked Herald feet from under the table.

Herald was about to kick Joey back when someone sat at their table.

It was BumbleBee.

'Why are boys so useless. Overheard the conversation. What adventure are you on this time?" The teasing is mostly directed towards Herald. As she hits a crumpled paper ball at his chest.

'_Just teleportation trumpets and vampires.' _Joey admitted.

Bumblebee took a moment to register what Joey had said. It seemed less that she was still practicing reading Sign Language. More that what Joey said was completely random.

"No seriously I saw some names mentioned." She quickly changed the subject.

"What kinda names?" Herald said. He threw the crumbled paper ball back at her. Bumblebee caught it. Then threw it into the trashcan from her seat. All without standing up. She's skilled like that.

"Oh not like I was listening. But was like Jinx mentioned." Her voice was an unusually hopeful. Unlike how she reacted at the name of Jinx when Joey first arrived to Blood High.

Herald looked at Joey. Joey nodded his head. Giving permission to share Joey strange repressed memory. Herald left out the whole business with the supernatural though. They would have looked like total nutjobs. Bumblebee drummed her nails onto the table.

"That does sound like the Jinx I knew."

This throws Joey off. Bumblebee knew Jinx? Wasn't she just talking bad about her the other day? Herald didn't seem phased. He seemed to have already known this.

'_What do you mean..knew?' _

"We used to go to the same middle school. She was always jumpy at every step. Claiming everything was hers. Then something happened.."

"What happened?" Herald asked. Apparently he didn't know about his particular information.

Bumblebee takes a breath. Then closes her eyes.

"She said she found something. Said it haunted her every dreams."

"What was it?"

"She never told me. When she came back it seemed like we were enemies. I felt as though she abandoned me to the gutters. I had to make myself on top. Going of topic." Bumbleebee voice wavered. Bumblebee was the literal Queen Bee of the school. You would have to be at death bed to even see a sign of a tear.

Joey put his hand on top of hers. He tried to send a soothing energy. If he was really an empath he hoped it would work. She seemed to relax quickly.

"Before she vanished she said something about..._Red Eyes_."

Just when Joey thought he knew the answers to stuff, shit like this dropped on him.

* * *

**This au is fun to write. Reviews are appreciated since I'm actually really curious on what others think of this Twilight AU. **


End file.
